A conventional connector for connection to a connection object having a flat-plate shape such as FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) or FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) is disclosed, for example, in PLT 1 set forth below. This connector includes an insulator that allows insertion and removal of the connection object, a contact fixed to the insulator, and an actuator rotatably (openably and closably) supported by the insulator. To facilitate insertion of the connection object by a person, this actuator may rotate at least 90 degrees from its closed state as far as a top surface (a rear surface) of the actuator and an end portion of a top surface of the insulator contact each other (see FIG. 2 of the PLT 1). To connect the connection object to the connector, a person opens the actuator to an open state, inserts the connection object into the connector, and then closes the actuator.